


Blue flames. Blue blood.

by PuriKuma



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Dysdark's Princess often needs some time for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue flames. Blue blood.

Twilight was on the highest balcony of the castle, her usual spot for when she needed to be alone to play her violin. Though her loneliness never lasted for long, as that fool, Shut, would sometimes come just to see her play.

As long as he remembered his place and stayed silent, this didn't bother her the least. With all the inhabitants of this kingdom reduced to mindless killing machines at her mother's service, she had to learn to appreciate all the company she could get. After all, what was a princess, a Grand Princess like her, without her court?

Playing the same melancholic song on her violin, Twilight got lost in her thoughts. And the first thing she found herself thinking about were, of course, those infuriating commoners that had defied her one too many times.

Princess Precure… As filthy as these girls were, they weren't enemies she could take lightly. Close, one of her mother's musketeers, had perished by their hand already. And they kept getting stronger and stronger. They were slowly but surely gathering those keys that were said to hold the power to destroy everything she stood for.

Twilight began to wonder… If she couldn't stop her enemies, was she going to be able to keep her lifestyle? Once the Precures found the last Key, will she be able to remain that perfect example of noblety? Would she still be that figure everyone in Dysdark worshiped without a second thought?

A voice at the corner of her mind told her, in words as clear as if they were spoken aloud.

_This is not who you are. This has never been who you are. Wake up._

"Princess Twilight? Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Twilight snapped out of her reverie as Shut's words came to her ears. Seemed like she had unconsciously stopped playing her instrument as soon as that voice had rang through her head.

The Black Princess looked back at Shut. _"Your Majesty"._ That was right. That was who she was. The Princess of Dysdark. The only person worthy of the title of Grand Princess. The one whose veins held the world's bluest blood. A goddess among the living.

And she wouldn't let anybody tell her otherwise. Not even herself.

Twilight put her violin down and took out her Black Key. Once again, the magical device was radiating with that aura that wasn't unlike her mother's.

"The key is hungry again." She said, before turning around and returning inside the castle. "Shut, I am going to the humans' world. I will ask you not to accompany me."

The time had come for her to settle things with those three fake Princesses.


End file.
